Darkwing Duck World Showcase Adventure
Darkwing Duck Showcase Adventure is an interactive attraction taking place in several of the worlds in the World Showcase Pavilion. The activity itself is the Darkwing Duck version of Phineas and Ferb's Agent P World Showcase Adventure which is currently in Epcot at Walt Disney World. Plot Using a special device given by S.H.U.S.H. director J. Gander Hooter, guests will help the St. Canard crime-fighter Darkwing Duck solve a "crime" by playing scavenger hunt games and collect clues throughout the Pavalion grounds. This adventure is included with park admission. Darkwing Duck will assist you on your cases. Villains, Assistants and Countries *'Germany': Quackerjack - the town is being invaded and terrorized by a swarm of dangerous toy teeth set out to destroy the promotion for the new video game called "WhiffleBoy 3D World,"; children are being hypnotized into buying dangerous toys. You are being assisted by Gosalyn Mallard *'Italy': Splatter Phoenix - The priceless art museum artifacts have been stolen; including the Mona Lisa smile, and Gosalyn Mallard is trapped inside one of the paintings! You are being assisted by Gosalyn's best friend, Honker Muddlefoot, who is the witness of this crime *'Mexico': Steelbeak - The IGGY rocket has been stolen and the rotation of the earth has stopped unless the world government pays $100,000,000,000,000. You are being assisted by SHUSH Agent Goudenov Grizzlikoff *'France': Negaduck- the priceless Quackazoid diamond has been stolen from the museum and Darkwing Duck has been framed for the crime! You are being assisted by Morganna Macawber *'United Kingdom': Tuskernini - The precious and valuable Diamond Duck has been stolen from the museum and you are being assisted by Launchpad McQuack *'Switzerland': Mayor Synapse - the Norma Ray has been stolen from SHUSH headquarters. You are being assisted by Dr. Sara Bellum *'Morocco': Phineas Sharp - the list of top agents of SHUSH has been stolen. You are being assisted by SHUSH Agent Derek Blunt *'China': Goose Lee - The Dragon's Horn has been stolen from the museum. You are being assisted by Duck Ling, whose home town is being terrorized by a gang of ninja monkeys *'Japan': Megavolt- the electric power in Japan is being sucked out in order to power up a giant robot. You are being assisted by Gizmoduck Villain Defeats *'Quackerjack': gets chased around by the hammer toting figurine inside the clock, and then falls *'Splatter Phoenix': Arrested by the police and taken to jail with her magic paintbrush confiscated *'Megavolt': gets short-circuited after landing in a Japanese moat, left wet and humiliated *'Steelbeak': he falls backwards inside the Iggy rocket, which carries him off and out of sight *'Goose Lee': he reforms and shares the wisdom of Quack Fu *'Negaduck': Arrested by the police after falling from the Eiffel Tower *'Tuskernini': Arrested by the British police *'Phineas Sharp': At the auction, he is beaten up by Hammerhead Hannigan who had bought the list, which turned out to be a grocery list *'Major Synapse': His brain explodes when he is overloaded by thought Darkwing Duck World Showcase Adventure transcript Voice Actors :Jim Cummings - Darkwing Duck, Negaduck, Tuskernini :Candi Milo - Duck Ling, Gosalyn Mallard :Tad Stones - Hammerhead Hannigan :Danny Mann - J. Gander Hooter :Katie Leigh - Honker Muddlefoot :Andrea Martin - Splatter Phoenix :Robert Ito - Goose Lee :Bud Luckey - Agent Grizzlikoff :Jodi Carlisle - Dr. Sara Bellum :John Stephen - Major Synapse :Peter Reneday - Derek Blunt :Michael Bell - Quackerjack :Terrence McGovern - Launchpad McQuack :Rob Paulsen - Steelbeak :Eric Bauza - Gizmoduck Notes *Due to Kenneth Mars' death, Tuskernini will be voiced by Jim Cummings *The mission in China is based on the Darkwing Duck episode, "Kung Fooled," *The mission in Switzerland is based on the Darkwing Duck episode, "Heavy Mental," *Due to Christine Cavanaugh's death, Gosalyn Mallard will be voiced by Candi Milo *Due to Hamilton Camp's death, Gizmoduck will be voiced by Eric Bauza *The stolen Iggy rocket in Mexico is seen in the Darkwing Duck episode, "Trading Faces," *The priceless Quackazoid Diamond stolen from the museum in France is seen in the Darkwing Duck museum, "Jailbird," *Due to Ron Feinberg's death, Agent Grizzlikoff will be voiced by Bud Lukey *The mission in Morocco is based the Darkwing Duck episode, "In Like Blunt," *The mission in Italy is based on the Darkwing Duck episode, "Brush of Oblivion," *The Diamond Duck stolen from the museum in the United Kingdom is seen in the Darkwing Duck episode, "A Duck By Any Other Name," Category:Interactive Attractions Category:Attractions Category:Darkwing Duck Attractions Category:DisneyWorld Montana Attractions Category:EPCOT Attractions Category:Disney's Retro World Attractions Category:Showcase Adventure Attractions